The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Commercial storage bins for materials such as grain may include a roof and a wall structure formed from a number of corrugated sheets and vertical column members. The column members may generally support the roof and the corrugated sheets may support an internal pressure (or outward radial force) applied by the material stored within the storage bin. The column members may additionally support a load applied on the corrugated sheets due to friction applied to the sheets by grain.
As the storage capacity of a storage bin increases as a result of increased bin height and diameter, the hoop tension applied to the wall structure may increase due to an increased internal pressure (creating an outward radial force) within the storage bin resulting from an increased mass of the stored material. Typical commercial storage bins may include corrugated sheets having a material thickness of 4.2 millimeters (mm) or less (8 gauge material). When bin size increases, the overall material thickness of the corrugated sheets may be increased in order to accommodate the increased hoop stress. Therefore, multiple corrugated sheets may be laminated to provide the increased material thickness. The outward radial force may additionally increase the downward force on the sheets (e.g. due to friction), which may be amplified by the corrugated surface of the sheets.